Sleep Spells/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E14 Diaz Household exterior morning.png S1E14 Marco comes down the stairs.png S1E14 Purple bird flies past Marco's face.png S1E14 Marco in surprise.png S1E14 Flock of purple birds.png S1E14 Marco finds the living room a jungle.png S1E14 Marco impressed by Star's magic.png S1E14 Marco 'this is really peaceful'.png S1E14 Marco attacked by a blue lion.png S1E14 Blue lion flinging Marco around.png S1E14 Blue lion eating Marco.png S1E14 Magic spark in the background.png S1E14 Star's magic wand close-up.png S1E14 Mega Explosive Crystal Laser.png S1E14 Blue lion sees a laser dot.png S1E14 Blue lion entranced by the laser.png S1E14 Blue lion follows laser into the bushes.png S1E14 Star saves Marco.png S1E14 Marco takes out a notepad.png S1E14 Star and Marco's rescue tally 28-4.png S1E14 Marco 'who's counting'.png S1E14 Star impressed by Marco's work.png S1E14 Purple bird perches on Star's head.png S1E14 Purple bird pecks at Star's head.png S1E14 Marco laughing.png S1E14 Marco 'I didn't do this'.png S1E14 Star 'well, somebody did'.png S1E14 Marco pointing at rainbows.png S1E14 Marco pointing at six-legged poodle.png S1E14 Marco 'this has to be you'.png S1E14 Star 'it wasn't me'.png S1E14 Sculpture of Star's face.png S1E14 Star with bird on her head.png S1E14 Star 'looks more like your dad's work'.png S1E14 Mr. Diaz in the sculpture's mouth.png S1E14 Star, Marco, and Mr. Diaz in the jungle living room.png S1E14 Star Butterfly smiling.png S1E14 Marco confused.png S1E14 Diaz Household exterior nighttime.png S1E14 Marco sleeping in bed.png S1E14 Marco notices a caterpillar in his bed.png S1E14 Marco surprised by caterpillar.png S1E14 Marco hears noises.png S1E14 Magic sparks in Star's room.png S1E14 Marco Notices something weird coming from Star's room.png S1E14 Marco enters Star's room.png S1E14 Star casting magic in her sleep 1.png S1E14 Star muttering in her sleep.png S1E14 Marco hit by Narwhal Blast.png S1E14 Star what are you doing.png S1E14 Star casting Lamp Destroy.png S1E14 Star's lamp hit by magic beam.png S1E14 Star's lamp attacks Marco.png S1E14 Star bumps into her mirror.png S1E14 Mirror playing messages.png S1E14 Queen Butterfly's message plays on the mirror.png S1E14 Queen Butterfly on the Mirror.png S1E14 Marco in a peril 1.png S1E14 Marco floating through the air.png S1E14 Star casting magic in her sleep 2.png S1E14 Beanbag hit by magic beam.png S1E14 Beanbag turns into a monster.png S1E14 Marco in a peril 2.png S1E14 Star wakes up from sleep-spelling.png S1E14 Star says good morning to Marco.png S1E14 Star Butterfly in shock.png S1E14 Star fires magic from her wand.png S1E14 Beanbag monster hit with magic.png S1E14 Lamp, paper, and beanbag back to normal.png S1E14 Marco takes out his notepad.png S1E14 Star and Marco's rescue tally 29-4.png S1E14 Star holding a sleeping narwhal.png S1E14 Star 'what happened'.png S1E14 Marco 'you were spelling in your sleep!'.png S1E14 Marco karate-kicks the lamp.png S1E14 Marco 'must be why you don't remember'.png S1E14 You gotta fix me Diaz.png S1E14 Marco gets to save Star.png S1E14 Marco 'with psychology!'.png S1E14 Star repeating 'psychology'.png S1E14 Marco whispers 'psychology'.png S1E14 Star repeats 'psychology' again.png S1E14 Star doesn't know what psychology is.png S1E14 Marco 'karate for your mind'.png S1E14 Marco wants to see what makes Star tick.png S1E14 Star 'we have something like that on Mewni'.png S1E14 Mewni catapult.png S1E14 Marco 'this is pretty different'.png S1E14 Marco 'I must transform myself'.png S1E14 Star confused 'transform?'.png S1E14 Marco spinning around.png S1E14 Marco's glasses.png S1E14 Marco's notepad.png S1E14 Marco puts on a sweater vest.png S1E14 Marco's psychology textbook.png S1E14 Dr. Marco, Ph.D.png S1E14 Star 'what does Ph.D stand for?'.png S1E14 Mrs. Diaz 'pretty handsome dude'.png S1E14 Marco 'Mom, go back to bed!'.png S1E14 Star Butterfly on the couch.png S1E14 Star excited about tests.png S1E14 Star not excited about tests.png S1E14 Test 1 - role playing.png S1E14 Marco 'pretend to be someone close to you'.png S1E14 Star pretends to be Marco.png S1E14 Star 'my skinny jeans are awesome'.png S1E14 Star 'here comes Jackie Lynn Thomas'.png S1E14 Star doing karate.png S1E14 Star dressed as Marco.png S1E14 Dr. Marco frustrated.png S1E14 Marco's notepad 'this isn't working'.png S1E14 Dr. Marco 'test number 2!'.png S1E14 Test 2 - art therapy.png S1E14 Marco gives Star a paintbrush.png S1E14 Star Butterfly's painting.png S1E14 Marco 'what does it say about your childhood?'.png S1E14 Star likes unicorns and monsters.png S1E14 Dr. Marco frustrated again.png S1E14 Dr. Marco 'test 3!'.png S1E14 Test 3 - ink blot test.png S1E14 Dr. Marco presents an ink blot.png S1E14 Star pointing at ink blot.png S1E14 Star Butterfly 'I win!'.png S1E14 Ink Blob 1.png S1E14 A Fat Porcupine.png S1E14 Ink Blob 2.png S1E14 A little alien guy in a gnome cap.png S1E14 Star thinks she's an alien in a gnome cap.png S1E14 Ink Blob 3.png S1E14 Star sees her overbearing mother.png S1E14 Dr. Marco surprised.png S1E14 Marco pleased by Star's breakthrough.png S1E14 Marco 'you have mother issues!'.png S1E14 Star 'yay, I have mother issues!'.png S1E14 Marco says mother issues are bad.png S1E14 Star 'aww, I have mother issues'.png S1E14 Marco 'first step to recovery'.png S1E14 Star smiling wide.png S1E14 Magic coming out of the house.png S1E14 Marco startled awake.png S1E14 Magic blasts through Marco's door.png S1E14 Marco's bed turns into cat balloon.png S1E14 Star stumbles into Marco's room.png S1E14 Star sleep-spelling again.png S1E14 Star sleep-spells in Marco's room.png S1E14 Marco 'aw, man!'.png S1E14 Marco crosses out a check.png S1E14 Marco notices something odd.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy's arm reaches for Star.png S1E14 Marco trying to see over the balloon.png S1E14 Marco's balloon bed pops.png S1E14 Marco falls to the floor.png S1E14 Marco falls on top of Star.png S1E14 Star and Marco on the floor.png S1E14 Star sees floating underpants.png S1E14 Star 'oh, no, Marco's naked!'.png S1E14 Marco 'I'm in my jamjams'.png S1E14 Marco pointing at Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy appears.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'I want your face!'.png S1E14 Marco 'you were just defending yourself'.png S1E14 Star 'wow, I'm hardcore'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy wants to steal Star's face.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'you hurt me in my butt'.png S1E14 Narwhal in Princess Smooshy's butt.png S1E14 Star and Marco repulsed.png S1E14 Star asks Princess Smooshy to stop yelling.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'I don't have any ears'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy takes a selfie.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'on the run from St. O's'.png S1E14 Star 'you can't stay here'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'you're going to St. O's'.png S1E14 Smooshy compares her and Star's height.png S1E14 Smooshy compares her and Star's width.png S1E14 Smooshy compares her and Star's faces.png S1E14 Star and Smooshy take a selfie.png S1E14 Smooshy lasers Star's face off.png S1E14 Star's face comes off.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy's face comes off.png S1E14 Star and Princess Smooshy trade faces.png S1E14 Guards mistake Star for Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Guards picking up Star.png S1E14 Guards toss Star into St. Olga's.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy wears Star's face.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy proud of her plan.png S1E14 Star and Marco laugh hysterically.png S1E14 Star and Marco make fun of Smooshy's plan.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'it's not funny'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy grabs Star.png S1E14 Marco Diaz in shock.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy abducts Star.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy runs off with Star.png S1E14 Marco chasing Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy slides down the rail.png S1E14 Marco slides down the rail.png S1E14 Marco lands outside the Star sculpture.png S1E14 Marco runs past Smooshy in hiding.png S1E14 Marco notices Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy laughing awkwardly.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy grabs a vine.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy travels up on a vine.png S1E14 Marco travels up on a vine.png S1E14 Smooshy swings through the house.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy slams into a wall.png S1E14 Smooshy crashes onto the roof.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy takes another selfie.png S1E14 Star's dress snags on antenna.png S1E14 Marco smacked with antenna.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy nose grab.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy climbs onto loft roof.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy and Star silhouettes.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy opens a portal.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy laughing evilly.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy hears Marco.png S1E14 Smooshy 'be careful on this roof'.png S1E14 Smooshy 'slippery from the evening dew'.png S1E14 Star kicking Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Marco looking at Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy lasering Star's face.png S1E14 Marco trying to save Star.png S1E14 Marco too short to reach the loft.png S1E14 Marco falls onto the roof.png S1E14 Marco notices his glasses.png S1E14 Marco's glasses again.png S1E14 Spinning notepad.png S1E14 Marco puts on a sweater vest again.png S1E14 Marco's psychology textbook again.png S1E14 Dr. Marco, Ph.D reappears.png S1E14 Dr. Marco 'you don't have to do this'.png S1E14 Dr. Marco 'I can help you'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'no, thank you'.png S1E14 Smooshy approaches the portal.png S1E14 Star 'use your mind karate!'.png S1E14 Marco tells Princess Smooshy to stop.png S1E14 Smooshy reminds Marco 'I don't have any ears'.png S1E14 Dr. Marco 'maybe that's why you're in this mess'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy feeling sad.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy confessing.png S1E14 Star listens to Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'my mind is telling me'.png S1E14 Dr. Marco 'you can't keep running'.png S1E14 Dr. Marco 'all you're really stealing'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'I like my future'.png S1E14 Star smiles at Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Marco smiles at Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy smiling.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'I don't like my future!'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy takes one last selfie.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy about to escape.png S1E14 Marco throws his textbook at Smooshy.png S1E14 Smooshy hit in the face with textbook.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy drops Star.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy falling off the roof.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy covered in bruises.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy sees the blue lion.png S1E14 Star and Marco wincing.png S1E14 Guards take Princess Smooshy away.png S1E14 Star 'you really saved my face'.png S1E14 Marco pleased with himself.png S1E14 Star and Marco's rescue tally 29-5.png S1E14 Star asks Marco a question.png S1E14 Star 'why is this tally such a big deal'.png S1E14 Marco 'you're this magic princess from another dimension'.png S1E14 Marco with little self-esteem.png S1E14 Star takes Marco's glasses.png S1E14 Star, Ph.D 'Marco, you are awesome'.png S1E14 Star, Ph.D 'all that matters'.png S1E14 Marco agrees with Star.png S1E14 Marco 'I totally saved you'.png S1E14 Marco falls off the roof.png S1E14 Marco hangs over the roof's side.png Концепт-арты Sleep Spells Concept 1.jpg Sleep Spells Concept 2.jpg Sleep Spells Concept 4.jpg Sleep Spells Pose 1.jpg Sleep Spells Pose 2.jpg Sleep Spells background - Diaz household morning.png Sleep Spells background - Diaz household jungle.png Sleep Spells background - Diaz household jungle 2.png Sleep Spells background - Star's bedroom door night.png Sleep Spells background - Star's bedroom door night 2.png Sleep Spells background - Star's bedroom night.png Sleep Spells background - Star's bedroom night 2.png Sleep Spells background - Marco's bedroom night.png Sleep Spells background - Diaz house hallway night.png Sleep Spells background - Diaz household stairs night.png Sleep Spells background - Diaz household jungle night.png Sleep Spells background - Diaz household roof night.png Прочее Slsp evonfreeman.jpg en:Sleep Spells/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона